Рождественское желание
by Finkay
Summary: Одно рождественское желание Сэма Винчестера. По мотивам 3х08 A Very Supernatural Christmas.


_Бойтесь своих желаний, ибо они исполнятся (с) Святое Писание_

Небо над городом затянуто тучами. Может быть вот-вот пойдет снег, а может и нет. Ты сидишь, закинув ноги на столик перед диваном, где уже стоит вторая открытая бутылка ликера.  
- За что пьем, Сэмми? - твой неожиданный вопрос кажется смешным, после десяти иди одиннадцати стаканов выпитых в тишине.  
- За то, чтобы человеческие желания не имели свойства исполнятся.  
Ты не уточняешь. Не спрашиваешь "о чем ты?". А я молчу и не собираюсь тебе объяснять.  
И верно. Зачем вспоминать? К чему ворошить, остывающие углями, прошлое?

Наше прошлогоднее рождество. По-привычке, как всегда в дороге. Ни елки, ни гирлянд, ни песен с религиозной тематикой, ни подарков. Ничего. Мы всегда намеренно забывали его праздновать.  
Но в тот вечер…  
Дешевый мотель, застиранные синие занавески на окнах. Ты приходишь почти в полночь, когда я уже начинаю волноваться из-за пропущенных тобою вызовов. Куртка нараспашку, и ты едва стоишь на ногах. С звучным «бряк» из заднего кармана выпадают ключи. Впрочем, я точно уверен, что в таком состоянии ты бы не рискнул сесть за руль импалы.  
- ...она сказала, что сегодня хоть и Рождество, но делать такие подарки не намерена. Даже мне. Что это вечер… эту ночь нужно проводить с семьей. И я пришел к тебе. Ты же моя семья, Сэмми, - пьяно откровенничаешь ты.  
Я укладываю тебя не кровать. Стаскиваю ветровку, ботинки, рубашку, джинсы, как делал это сотни раз прежде. И как, наверняка, буду делать еще не единожды. Ты даже мне не мешаешь, когда я укрываю тебя одеялом.  
- У нас никогда не будет семьи, да, Сэм? - нелепо спрашиваешь ты.  
Я молчу, уже привыкший к твоим спонтанным вопросам. Ты и сам знаешь, что "нет".  
- Жизнь дерьмо, - находишь ответ сам.  
Все верно. Но мне не положено с тобой соглашаться.  
- Завтра полегчает, Дин, - это ты хочешь от меня услышать? Или может быть, - Я тут кое-что раскопал по нашему делу, - и видя, как ты пытаешься подняться, добавляю, - Но это подождет и до утра.  
- А будет ли утро, Сэм?  
- Обычно случается. Спи, - бросаю тебе и ухожу в душ. Мне не хочется вести никаких душевных бесед, особенно когда ты так беспробудно пьян.  
Но даже после горячей воды, истратив весь бак целиком, мне не спится. И я сижу на краю твоей кровати, наблюдая, как спишь ты. Смотреть на то, как дрожат твои ресницы, слушать твое дыхание - меня это всегда успокаивало лучше, чем любой аквариум с десятком рыбок. Ты привык ко мне, к моим ночным посиделкам, и я совершенно не боюсь тебя разбудить.  
- Семья это мы, Дин,- шепчу я. - Странная, но все же семья. У других нет и этого.  
Но как бы крепко ты не спал, инстинкты охотника сильнее, чем любой алкоголь. Всполошенный звуком моего голоса, ты резким движением тянешь меня на себя, наваливаясь сверху. И, кажется, все еще спишь. Я лежу, вдавленный почти в самое основание жесткой мотельной кровати, всем твоим телом, и не знаю, как поступить дальше.  
Твой поцелуй глубокий, настойчивый, но слишком горький. Не от алкоголя или выкуренных за компанию пары-тройки сигарет. А от настойки полыни, которой горчат мечты. Мои. О тебе.  
И ты не открываешь глаз, ни когда я позволяю языку соскользнуть по самому краю твоих губ, ни когда мои руки ложатся на плечи, притягивая тебя ближе, чтобы почувствовать как ровно и размеренно бьется твое сердце. Происходящее похоже на наваждение. Моя личная галлюцинация в твоем профессиональном исполнении. Кажется, я пойман на крючок своих желаний, нелепо прижимаясь к тебе и скользя ладонями по обнаженной спине.  
- Прости, - шепчу я, не в силах сдержатся, как вспенившаяся газировка, рвущияся на волю, через край. И я притягиваю тебя снова, почти до боли впиваясь в губы. Когда твои руки рефлекторно ложатся мне на бедра, я почти забываю как дышать. Но все слишком нереально, чтобы быть правдой. И ты просыпаешься, отталкивая меня почти испуганно. Ты берешь вину на себя, не веря в мою инициативу. Ищешь объяснение. Оно бьет мокрой плетью, и я падаю с небес на землю.  
- Сэм, нет… прости меня… - я не хочу слышать твои оправдания. Хочу чувствовать твои губы на своей шее, твои руки на пояснице, хочу выдыхать твое имя… Но ты лишаешь меня даже надежды. - Семми, мы не можем. Мы же братья.  
В ту ночь, пьяный не то от твоего дыхания, не то от поцелуя, я вскользь загадываю рождественское желание. Едва ли не впервые по-настоящему искренне.

Ты выпиваешь еще три стопки, пока я наблюдаю как густой напиток стекает по стенкам стакана, и ложишься спать. Наш праздник – нелепый, спонтанный, неуклюжий, почти прощальный, закончен. И я ухожу. Выхожу за дверь, туда, где мелким крошевом падает снег. Он похож на пепел, которым мне так хочется посыпать голову.  
Стакан все еще зажат в руке, и я одним глотком допиваю остатки сладкого Бейлиза.  
Снег идет и идет. Откуда-то сверху. И я смеюсь в небеса, надтреснуто и безнадежно. Туда, где должно быть есть бог и сонмы его ангелов, однажды меня услышавших.  
- Будь ты проклят! Будь я проклят!  
Потому что тогда, год назад... когда я еще чувствовал твой поцелуй на своих губах... когда я сказал _"хотел бы, чтобы у меня никогда не было брата"_... я желал иного.


End file.
